My new friend is a Rathalos
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: After a fateful encounter, Lincoln befriended a Rathalos and the two made a powerful bond with each other. But when a new threat appears, Lincoln and his new friend, along with his friends and family, must save not just his village, but possibly the entire world. Will they succeed or will they fail? Only one way to find out.


Chapter 1: How it all started.

**Hello fellow readers, Demaruto Wilsmaki here. Coming at you with a story i probably never thought I would make. Granted, this is my second Loud House/Monster Hunter crossover story i made (the first one is in the Loud house fanfiction and I'm still working on it) but yeah. Anyway, enjoyed the prologue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud house, Monster Hunter, or anything related that either of them.**

On one fateful day in the Jurassic Frontier, a young white haired boy is staring at something in complete horror. And the thing that he is staring at is a large, fiery red bipedal monster known as Rathalos as he looks down at the terrified boy and slowly crept up to him and looks like it was beginning to strike until everything stopped.

_"Hello there, My name is Lincoln Loud. You is probably wondering how i got myself into this situation. Well, to explain this little situation, i have to go back to...probably yesterday."_

**Kokoto village, one day prior**

_"This is my home, Kokoto Village. It's not much but it's still something. We have farming, a training school, a guild hall, etc etc.__ Like i said, it's not much due to how small my village is. But frankly, i don't mind. What the village lack in size, makes up with the kind people and Felyne that lives here. I bet that all of you are asking 'Lincoln, what does yesterday got anything to do with the event that accorded today?' Well, you see, it all started when i was just out with some my friends hunting some Kelbi to bring home for dinner."_

**Old Jungle**

A group of Kelbi, a small deer-like creatures, are grazing on some grass peacefully, unaware that they are being watched by Lincoln and his friends who is hiding in different areas of the jungle.

As the boys get their weapons ready to hunt, one of the Kelbi sensed something amiss and becomes alart as he begins looking around. The other Kelbis caught wind of this and also begins looking around for a bit before making a run for it. As they are running past, one of Lincoln's friends, curly orange hair boy name Rusty, pop up from one of the bushes with a wooden bow and shot an arrow at one of the female Kelbis, fatally wounding it.

Lincoln and his other friends emerged from their hiding place and begins chasing after the remaining Kelbis throughout the jungle. Two of the Kelbis got caught in two separate traps that was set up by a orange bowl cut haired boy and a red haired boy name Liam and Zach. The two boys stopped by their trapped preys and killed them while Lincoln and his best friend Clyde continued their pursuit after the remaining Kelbis. As they are doing so, they spotted a Kelbi running in a opposite direction from the herd and went after it.

"This is it Clyde! Today is the day we will finally bag our first Kelbi kill! Nothing is getting in our way now!" Lincoln said to Clyde with excitement.

Just as the two boys were going to attack however, a thick brown haired girl jumped from a tree and landed on top of the Kelbi that Lincoln and Clyde was chasing, making Lincoln very upset.

"Oh, come on, seriously?! That was our kill, Lynn!" Lincoln yelled at her.

"You snooze, you lose, Lame-o. Besides, you two were took so long to kill it anyway. If that's going to be you guy's way on hunting and killing monsters, then you two are better off not becoming hunters. But don't worry, I'm sure there are some roles that the village have for losers like you." Lynn laughed as she takes her kill back to the village.

"I hate when she does that!" Lincoln growled in anger. "She always appears at the last minute and steal our kill that we worked so hard to get!"

"To be fair, Lincoln. Your sister is kinda right. We have been doing this for a while now. I don't think we are cut out to be hunters." Clyde replied.

"Maybe for you. But, I'm going still going to be one! No more what Lynn or anyone say!"

Clyde put an hand on Lincoln's shoulder with a smile. "You is a great man, Lincoln."

"Thanks, bud. Anyway, let's head home. My Dad and the other hunters should be coming back from their hunt."

Clyde nods and they headed towards the village.

**Back at Kokoto village**

"Hey, Lincoln, me and the boys are planning on going out to take a evening swim with the girls later. Wanna come?" Rusty asked.

"Nah. I'm gonna have to pass on this one. I got to help my family with the house anyway." Lincoln said.

"Alright, see ya later." Rusty replied as he and the others left.

After they left, Lincoln does so as well. Upon walking home, he spotted a dark tan skinned girl with black hair worn in a ponytail walking up to him.

"Sup, lame-o." The dark tan girl greeted him.

"Don't call me that, Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said, annoyed with the name.

"Let me guess, your sister took your kill again?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"What do you think? It has been going on for while now and i want it to stop!" Lincoln said.

"If you want it to stop, why don't you just tell her that?"

"Because if i did, she still gonna do it either way."

"Dang. Sucks to be you."

"Look! The hunters has returned!" A villager announced, grabbing the attention of both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

At the entrance to the village, they sees a group of hunters, both adults and teens, entering the village after returning from their hunts. Among them is Lincoln's father wearing a Rathalos armor while holding his helmet.

Behind him, there are four younger girls. The First one has large blonde hair and wears a Lagombi armor. The second one has long, pale-blonde hair and wears a Malfestio armor. The third one has short brown hair, styled into a pixie cut and freckles on her cheeks and wears a Barioth armor. And the fourth one has light brown hair worn in a large ponytail with a small swirl at the end by a yellow scrunchie, with two protruding hairs sticking out from the center of her forehead, and wears a Tigrex armor. All of them looking very exhausted and annoyed.

"Looks like your sisters have a tough one today." Ronnie Anne remarked.

"I wonder what kind of monster they fought today." Lincoln said.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watched as the former's father and sisters walked past them.

"Well, i got to go. My mom might need me to help her out with something. Smell you later, lame-o." Ronnie Anne said before running to her house.

Lincoln does the same and follow his father and sisters to their house.

Later that night, Lincoln is eating dinner with his family but once again, everything stopped.

_"Oh, i almost forgot to tell you about my family. As you can see, i live in a family with two parents, ten sisters, and two Felynes that belongs to my parents respectively. Let's get to know each of them_._There's my mom Rita, she is the daughter of my Pop-Pop Albert, who is one of the most legendary hunters in our village._ _My dad Lynn Loud Sr., a once cowardly hunter during his teenage years before something happened that changed his life._ _My eldest sister Lori Loud,_ _the most bossy person you might have know. My second eldest sister Leni Loud, she's the ditzy one of the family but makes up for it with her kindness. My third eldest sister Luna Loud,_ _she's the loud musician of the family. My fourth eldest sister Luan, the comedian. My fifth eldest sister Lynn Loud Jr., she is the sister you saw earlier. You know, the one who took my kill. My fifth younger sister Lucy Loud, the spookiest one. My fourth and third younger sisters Lana and Lola Loud, they are the twins of the family with Lana being the oldest of the two. My second youngest sister Lisa Loud, the smartest of my sisters. And My first youngest sister Lily Loud, the baby of the family. The blonde fur Felyne is Nala and the brownish-gold fur Felyne is Simba. Now that we got that all of the way, let's continue this story."_

Everything resumes as the family continues eating their dinner.

"Mmm, this Kelbi meat is good!" Lana said as she continues eating her food.

"I glad you liked it, Lana." Rita replied before turning her attention to her eldest daughters. "So, girls? How was your hunts today?" She asked.

"I nearly got burned by a Rathian." Lori said.

"I nearly drowned." Leni replied.

"I almost got electrocuted by a Zinogre again." Luna added.

"I got farted on by a Congalala." Luan muttered.

"That bad, huh? Well, you four are getting to the point of hunting harder monsters now. So, of course it will get more challenging for all of you than your first hunts." Rita stated.

"We know, Mom. We just wasn't expecting them to be extremely difficult." Lori replied.

"You think those hunts were extremely difficult? Just wait till you guys hunt elder dragons. They are the most terrifying creatures you will ever face. Especially the Fatalis. Those dragons freaks me out." Lynn Sr. shudder in terror.

"By the way, Lincoln, i want you to go get some fish for tomorrow's dinner, okay? And Lynn, i want you to do well at Training School tomorrow, okay?" Rita asked.

"Okay, Mom." Lynn and Lincoln said in unison.

Silence fulls the room as they continue eating their dinner until Lucy broke it.

"I been meaning to ask you guys. Have either of you ever fought against Nargacuga before?" Lucy asked which caused her four older sisters to stop eating and started trembling with fear from hearing that name. "I'll take that as a yes."

"And judging by your reactions, I'm guessing what our grandfather said about that monster is true." Lisa suggested.

"You have... literally no idea." Lori replied.

"I still have nightmares about it to this day. I thought i was gonna die." Leni replied.

"Same here, sis." Luna said. "Same here."

Lincoln stares at his four older sisters for a bit before slowly eating his food.

**The next day**

After going fishing for some fish, Lincoln is walking back to his village with his friends, who just got done doing other things.

"Man, last night's swim sucked! I can't believe that the girls tricked us." Rusty complained.

"Talking about embarrassment." Liam lamented.

"You got lucky, Lincoln. If you went with us, you would've understand how we feel." Zach stated.

"Trust me. I live in a house with ten sisters. I understand exactly how you all feel." Lincoln said.

"Whatever, let us just take these things back to the village and..." Rusty cut himself off and suddenly stopped walking which made the others to do the same.

"What is it, Rusty? Why did you stop?" Clyde asked.

"Shh... I thought i heard something."

The other boys try to listen in to what Rusty heard, but they didn't hear anything.

"I don't hear nothing." Liam said.

"Me neither." Zack replied.

Rusty shushed them again and slowly walked farther in the jungle. The others soon followed after Rusty to found out what he is hearing. Once finally caught up with Rusty, the group sans Clyde noticed him hiding behind a bush and looking at something.

"Hey, Rusty. What are you hiding from?" Lincoln asked.

"Shhh! Look!" Rusty said quietly as he points at something.

The group look at what Rusty is looking at and sees a Gypceros eating a poison mushroom.

"It's a Gypceros!" Lincoln whispered. "I heard stories about this monster but never thought to see one in the flesh!"

"I know right? Although, it's not what i expected it would look like." Rusty stated.

Clyde finally caught up with the others but unknowingly stepped on a branch, which cracks and alerted the Gypceros to look in the bushes where the boys are at and becomes enraged.

"Uh-oh!" The boys said in unison as they makes a run for it with the Gypceros chasing after them.

"Thanks a lot for giving our hiding spot, Clyde!" Rusty scolded him.

"I didn't mean to! I didn't see the branch there!" Clyde said.

They screamed after hearing the Gypceros roaring closely behind. Lincoln tripped on something, which causes him to fall onto the ground.

"LINCOLN!" Clyde screamed as he runs to his friend's rescues, only to be stopped by Rusty.

"He's a goner now, Clyde! Let's go!" Rusty demanded.

"No! We can't just leave Lincoln! He's our friend!"

"But we're not ready to fight that thing yet! We have to go!"

While Rusty and Clyde argue, the Gypceros is quickly approaching Lincoln, who flinches at the possible attack. Before the Gypceros could attack Lincoln however, something landed on top of it.

Lincoln opens his eyes and becomes shocked upon seeing what saved him, which turned out to be a Rathalos. The Gypceros tries biting at the Ratholes' foot but the large wyvern bit on the Gypceros' neck and tosses it to the direction it was chasing Lincoln and his friends from. Defeated, the Gypceros retreated farther in the jungle as the Ratholes roars at it. After roaring at his retreating opponent, the Ratholes turns his attention toward Lincoln and begins walking towards him, which turned Lincoln's expression from shock to utter terrified. The wyvern slowly clept to Lincoln and looks like he is about to strike until everything stopped once again.

"_And now you're caught up. Now you probably wonder if i was gonna become Ratholes lunch. But surprisingly, this happens."_

Everything resumes as the Ratholes got very close to Lincoln's face to eat him but suddenly stopped and just stares at him, much to Lincoln's confusion. The wyvern then proceeds to stiff the white haired boy and moved back a bit before letting out a powerful roar, causing Lincoln and his friends to cover their ears before flying away from them.

"What just happened just now?" Lincoln asked, obviously confused.

"Lincoln!" Clyde screamed as he runs up to Lincoln and hugs him. "Oh man, i thought you were going to be a goner! I'm glad that monster getting eat you!"

"Yeah, me too. But seriously, what just actually happened just now?"


End file.
